A Poetic Valentines Duel
by Blame The Llama
Summary: Rating to be safe, and because im not good at the whole rating thing....Hermione and Draco have a poetic duel....contains confessions of the heart and a valentine to remeber! Worth the read! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine sadly. HP belongs to JKR…and I am not St. Valentine. Nor am I in the government, so the holiday is not mine either.

This is a one-short. Not all fluffy. Just a Valentines treat. I got the idea reading a different fic. Though, I totally changed it all around.

Poems in

* * *

A Poetic Valentines Duel

It was February 13th when Hermione Granger, head girl, walked into the common room she shared with the head boy; who was, of course, Draco Malfoy. Life was funny that way.

Upon stepping into the common room she saw shimmering green writing above the fireplace. Curious, she walked over to read it.

Slytherins are green

Gryffindors are red,

Sharing a dorm with you,

Makes me wish I were dead.

She couldn't help but laugh. It was so unlike Malfoy to do something like this. Still giggling at the thought of Malfoy writing poetry, no matter how morbid, she took out her wand, erased his message, and magically wrote her own.

------------------------

Draco Malfoy stepped into the common room after returning a book to the library. He had left Granger a little message, and was eager to see if she had responded yet.

He wasn't disappointed. There, where his used to be, was a new one; shimmering in red.

Malfoy, you're a prat,

Your father was deranged,

I'm sure your death is something

That can be arranged.

He shook his head in amusement: how he loved their repartee.

Taking out his wand, Draco pondered a response.

------------------------

Hermione stepped out of her bedroom a few hours later. A nice hot bath sounded wonderful to her aching neck.

She had spent the last hours bent over her homework, trying to finish it early. As she started towards the bathroom she noticed her red shimmering message was green.

Excitedly she ran down the stairs, her bath momentarily forgotten.

A spell is a spell,

A charm is a charm,

stay out of my way,

And I wont cause you any harm.

She quirked her eyebrow in amusement. She didn't take Malfoy seriously anymore, he wasn't a threat to her. Running back up to her room she grabbed her wand so she could write a response.

------------------------

Wizards use a broom,

Muggles a jet

Why Malfoy I don't believe it,

Was that a threat?

Draco smirked as he read the latest in their poetic duel. He took out his wand and wrote his response.

------------------------

A sink is a sink,

A bed is a bed,

If you want to take it as a threat,

Go right ahead.

Hermione read the response once more and decided to have a little fun.

But first she had to write back.

------------------------

On his way to the sofa, where he assumed he left his potions text, Draco caught sight of the newest verse and read it aloud to himself:

_"Tempers are fraying,_

_Tempers are high,_

_You made your bed,_

_Now in it you must lie."_

He quirked his eyebrow.

------------------------

Hermione had just returned to from the library where she picked up a book that would help her in her fun.

She didn't expect to see a green message waiting for her. Not yet anyway. And was pleasantly surprised to find one.

Threats are great,

Threats are fun,

But what was that?

That wasn't one.

She laughed to herself. And gave a little hint of what she was about to do.

------------------------

Black is dark,

Grey is duller

But I think pink

Is definitely your colour.

What is that supposed to mean? Draco wondered as he reread her poem.

He didn't know what to say to that, so he decided to take his shower and think.

An hour later Draco emerged from the shower, wiped the steam from the mirrors and screamed. His hair… his golden, beautiful hair was pink.

Fuming, he marched out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his wand clutched in his hand.

------------------------

Hermione had managed to stifle her laughter when she heard the water turn off; however when she heard the scream her laughter burst out and she ran out of the common room- and for good measure that part of the castle- slightly afraid of what he might do.

Walking back in half an hour later she immediately went to the fireplace. And, just as she knew it would be, a poem awaited her.

Granger your muddy,

I am pure,

What ever you did,

It better have a cure!

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She was sick of him calling her a mudblood. Grabbing her wand she thought a moment, then went to work on a response.

------------------------

Knowing he would never get anything to change his hair back for Hermione, Draco went down to Snape to get something for it.

The evil bat laughed at him. And to top it all off, he didn't have anything to fix his hair.

Sighing, Draco ran a hand through his pink hair and looked over at the fireplace.

Mcgonagall is strict,

Snape is a git,

Stop calling me muddy,

Or you'll again get hit.

Rolling his eyes, he took out his wand.

------------------------

The future is the future,

The past is the past,

That happened long ago,

Let it die at last!

Hermione read the verse and rolled her eyes. She wrote her response, and headed down to the kitchens to meet Harry and Ron for a snack before bed.

------------------------

Draco exited his bedroom after hearing the portrait close; he was looking forward to seeing what she said.

He wasn't sure what it was just yet, but he knew that he didn't hate her anymore. He smiled when he was the red words.

That deserves laughter,

Letting It die it doesn't merit

But if you'd prefer,

I'll stick to calling you ferret!

He groaned when he read the last line. But still he smiled. Something had to be wrong with him.

------------------------

Hermione came back from the kitchen with a stomach full of sweets and butterbeer, saw the green writing, and smiled.

These verses are ragged

Theses rhymes are clichéd,

What exactly are we trying,

To get conveyed?

She pulled out her wand after reading and wrote back.

------------------------

Draco walked out of the bathroom and noticed his green words were now red.

Pigs are flying,

Hell froze over,

Cause I am agreeing

With a death eater-poser!

Running down the stairs, he read her message started to laugh. But he stopped and frowned at the last line. He shook it off as a joke, and wrote back.

He was starting to fall for her and he knew it. No one could call him a death eater without him blowing up at them. But with Hermione… he just couldn't be mad at her.

But he couldn't tell her that, not yet anyway.

------------------------

Hermione woke up the next morning to find a shocking message.

One goddess was Aphrodite,

One god, Zeus,

I might regret saying this,

But lets call a truce.

Was he serious? Did he really want a truce? Well, maybe she can change his evil ways. With new determination she wrote back.

------------------------

Draco was sad that he didn't get to see Hermione before breakfast. But at least she did write him back.

A truce is a start,

And a start is good

Maybe I can get you

To deny that black hood?

Did she really think he was a death eater?

Knowing it was probably not smart, he decided to have a little fun.

------------------------

Breakfast was fun that day. Everyone kept asking Draco about his pink hair; he said it was because it was Valentines day, and anyone that laughed, he glared at.

Hermione returned to her common room, stating she had to get the valentines gifts she had for Harry and Ron.

While that was true, she also was eager to read what Draco left her to read.

Hate is love,

Love is hate,

How do you know,

If your not to late?

Hermione's eyes widened….he wasn't… not already… was he?

------------------------

Praying is wishing,

Wishing is preying,

What exactly

Are you saying?

Draco smirked as he read her response. Being in the Valentines mood, he decided to hint at his feelings. He could never just tell her: he was after all a Malfoy.

------------------------

_Granger your funny,_

_You truly are,_

_I think this truce_

_Might get us far_.

To say that Hermione was curious was an understatement. What was he getting at? And why was he being nice to her? She pulled out her wand and thought of a verse.

------------------------

Ron's scared of spiders,

My mother, mice,

And what scares me right now,

Is you being so nice.

She was scared of him? Well he couldn't have that. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage and wrote exactly how he felt, hoping she wouldn't be scared of him after it.

------------------------

Hermione walked into the common room after spending the morning with Harry and Ron. She glanced at the fireplace, thinking she'll read it in a few minutes, but her name caught her eye.

Feelings are powerful,

especially the ones you can't deny,

When I see you Hermione,

You make my heart fly.

She felt her heart pounding and her stomach flip-flopping. He couldn't mean that. He couldn't. He's a Malfoy and she's a Muggle-born.

------------------------

Malfoy your delusional,

You must be sick,

What the hell is this?

Some sort of a trick?

Draco wasn't sure how to take that. He felt hurt but knew where she was coming from: she was a mudblood. But he couldn't help it. It was how he felt.

------------------------

Your filthy and dirty,

A mudblood no less,

But try as I might,

My feelings I must confess.

Hermione stood with her mouth open. He called her a mudblood again, But still stuck to his liking her bit. She was getting mad.

------------------------

Shut up Malfoy

And shut up fast!

Or this valentines day,

Just might be your last.

He rolled his eyes. She was so cute when it came to threats!

But he needed her to believe him. What would it take? Telling the whole bloody school?

------------------------

Hermione was looking for her red scarf; her and Harry and Ron were going to go out for a walk. She found it under the couch, and when she stood she saw Dracos green poem.

You shut up Granger,

And hear me out,

Or I'll go to the great hall,

And my feelings shout.

If he was willing to do that does he really like her? No, its to much to hope that he means it. She decided to try and change the subject.

------------------------

You can tremble in delight,

Or tremble in fear,

Who the hell do you think you are?

William Shakespeare?

Draco read the poem with confusion, who's William Shakespeare? And was she trying to change the subject? Well, he wouldn't have that.

He decided to try a slightly different approach.

------------------------

Hands have a palm,

Feet a heel,

Potter will kill me,

If he knew how I feel.

Hermione read that over and thought for a minute. Yes, Harry would kill him. She couldn't take it. She knew she liked him. She has for a year now. But him? Liking her?

------------------------

Draco was coming back from the kitchens, carrying a butterbeer. He entered the common room, and walked up to the fire place.

Draco your kidding,

You have to be,

How could you really

Have feelings for me?

He smiled. He knew she liked him to, that just proved it. Asking him that. He could picture her eyes as she wrote that, all wide and innocent looking, the windows to her soul, emanating the way she felt. It all came out when she asked that. It sounded so innocent.

------------------------

You like me also,

I know you do,

Meet me by greenhouse

Number 2!

Hermione read that 3 times. He knew? How could he know? Was she ready to face him? She shook her head and responded.

------------------------

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

What makes you think

That I'll meet you?

Draco sighed after reading. He thought she would meet him. He'll just have to convince her more.

------------------------

Voldemort is dead,

And so is my father,

We no longer have to hate each other,

So why even bother?

She knew it was true. They didn't have to hate each other, but could they actually have a relationship? She needed some time to think.

------------------------

A lemon is a lemon,

A lime is a lime,

I'm not going to meet you,

I need more time.

He knew it was coming. And he was ok with that. After reading it over again, he got an idea. One that will prove he's not lying about his feelings.

------------------------

Hermione came out of her room. She was trying to concentrate while doing her potions essay, but all she could think about was Draco. She figured a long bubble bath would help clear her mind. She headed to the bathroom, and again, like before, green shimmering words caught her eye. Once at the fireplace she read the poem aloud:

_"I never lose_

_I'm always a winner,_

_that's alright_

_I'll just see you at dinner."_

Curious as to what he meant, she headed to the bathroom, now more then ever she needed to think.

------------------------

Hermione was the last one to dinner that night, which turned out to be a feast for valentines day. When she got there, everyone was silent, and all eyes where on her from the moment she entered the Great Hall.

She looked up to the head table: all the professors were also staring, and smiling, even Snape. Dumbledores eyes seem to twinkling even more. Ever from that great distance, she could tell.

Feeling self conscious, she hurried to her seat between Harry and Ron. She looked at them questioningly and all they did was point up towards the ceiling.

The nights sky was clear with a million shining stars, only these stars seem to be forming words. She gasped as she read them.

You are grander then the moon,

The brightest star you outshine,

Hermione Granger,

Will you be my Valentine?

She didn't know what to say. She looked around and saw everyone still staring at her. Did they know who it was from?

"Well Hermione? What's your answer?" asked Lavender from in front of her.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the words she was once again staring at, her eyes beginning to water.

"Do you know who its from?" Came Ginny's voice from next to Lavender. She nodded.

"Answer him Hermione!" Came a shout somewhere from the other end of the table. Before she knew it most of the people in the hall were shouting too. She looked over to the Slytherin table and pulled her wand. Holding Dracos gaze, she thought the words and spelled them in the stars. She saw him, and everyone else, look up.

My feelings are the same,

I must confess.

So Draco Malfoy,

My answer is yes!

Everyone gasped when they read the name; Harry had to hold Ron down.

Draco and Hermione stood and met in front of the doors. They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then Draco pulled Hermione into him, and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.

Everyone, despite the fact that it was a shock to them all, stood and applauded. The two blushed and pulled away. Draco took her hand, and led her out of the hall.

They'd go get some food from the kitchen later.

* * *

You should read the sequel now... and review and tell me what you think, of course. 


End file.
